Liquid Fire
by TheOneRealThing
Summary: ONE/SHOT: Anakin returns from a mission during the Clone Wars and shows his wife how much he has missed her. M for smut/fluff.


_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING AT ALL. Just this story.**_

_**A.N: This has very explicit content so if you're too young or offended by this type of material, click the x button and go :) Tell me what you thought too hahah! It's a sin to read and not review.**_

* * *

_He's coming. _She sensed his presence from the moment he had entered their Coruscant apartment. She felt the soft thudding of his boots hitting against the floor as he walked up the long hallway, approaching their door. Liquid fire spread within her, the thought of seeing him again after a long and hard battle made it hard for her to even think. For, what would happen if Ani had died tragically at war, what if she never saw his face again? Her heart had raced so many times at the Jedi's who had returned before her husband, sometimes she'd notice them taking a sidelong glance at her, she often wondered if they somehow knew about her secret marriage to Anakin Skywalker. She knew they talked about her before.

_Padmé Amidala sure takes a lot of time giving attentive stares to Skywalker. We know it's not his flying skills she admires._

It made her laugh – truly it did. There was something hilarious about being talked about for the wrong reasons, facts you didn't even know about yourself and knowing yourself that they couldn't be more wrong. They were right about her staring out at the open window, she'd watch Anakin take off and her eyes would fog up. Oh she absolutely loved him more than anything and seeing him go backwards and forwards to missions for the Clone Wars was more difficult than the pending feeling if he didn't return. She shuddered at the thought.

_Swish._ She heard the front door open, then she heard the soft patter becoming slower as the noise grew nearer. With a soft grin plastered across her face, she closed her lids. Inhaling gently, the presence's warmth was beside her. A hand placed on her shoulder, another around her waist. Then she felt a warm cheek pressing to her own.

_My Ani._

"Angel," He whispered, the growl in his voice made her heartbeat thud.

"Ani." She exhaled but she wouldn't turn. Eyes shut and mouth taut in a grin, she felt his hands curl possessively around her waist. One of them being his mechanical hand that she unconditionally loved, the hand she had kissed and made it feel included many times in their every day life. Anakin was very insecure about it but Padmé hated seeing him in self doubt. The superficial hand was much apart of him like the rest.

Anakin pressed a kiss possessively to her temple, holding her a little more tighter than before. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Maybe I should show you." The edge in her voice obviously pleased Anakin. She felt him go stiff a little.

Turning in a swift motion, she buried her face in his chest. "Ani, my Ani." She cooed, placing a simple kiss on his chest, then she planted ones further and further until she reached his mouth. Their lips were hungry and desperate. His arms wrapped around his wife's body. Her's around his neck as she let her head fall to the side as he passionately showered her in affection.

When they broke apart, they were out of breath, their lips trembling. Their eyes exhilarating. "I was starting to think you were tired of me already." He grinned, cupping her face in his hands, "I'm sorry I was a little late."

She kissed him chastely and sighed, "You're forgiven." With one hand supporting her back and the other around her legs, he picked her up in a smooth flow. She giggled as he tickled her with kisses on any exposed part of her. Teasing one another, she let a hand brush his face tenderly, "You return every time, barely touched. Ani, I'm so happy. You don't even know."

He let her fall back on their bed, taking off his robe and staring at her hungrily, "I think I'm about to."

She watched him climb onto the bed with her, he knelt above her, letting his hand trail across the contours of her body. In his eyes, they were unreadable but the best way Padmé could explain it was that he stared at her every time as if he hadn't seen her for years. As if she was the most beautiful thing in the universe. Ironically, something he had referred her to when they first met.

"Ani." She gasped in unison as he began to suckle her neck. She felt him smirk against her neck as she let out a soft cry. He knew and discovered each and every little part of her sensitive parts. He knew every nook and cranny and which part that would send her over the edge.

"Anakin." She gritted her teeth together as he continued to tease her, he was now sliding down her undergarment straps. She wondered how she had barely noticed him taking off the remainder of her clothes. Sighing gently, she shifted herself on her back as they bumped into each other, his blue orbs met her chocolate brown. Then darkness. Then their lips mashed together, desperately seeking for another release. He let his hands support her back as he kissed her, letting his tongue lick her lower lip and inviting himself further. Receiving the invitation, she chuckled as their tongues met. They sank lower and lower on the bed. Swollen mouths met and drew apart. Agonising breaths echoed through their bedroom.

Padmé undressed him, with much more swiftness, she pulled down his pants, and threw them aside. He pulled the undergarment over her head and chucked it on the floor. Their bodies now naked and somewhat sweaty. He resumed his affection by kissing her breasts. She winced at the contact, letting her head fall back as he suckled, bit and nuzzled at both of them. A soft cry emitted from her as he let his hands knead her swollen aching breasts, then his hands captured her waist as he lay flush against her. Returning to kiss her lips, she braced herself from growing too flustered.

"Anakin, don't tease me more. I've been waiting for this for three months. Please. I need you, I need us – now."

Her begging was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. He stroked her lips as he caressed her on her heat. She gasped at the intrusion, her head falling back onto the pillows. Her mouth hung ajar and her breaths became laboured as he attentively and expertly used his fingers. The real hand was one thing for his flesh against her own drove her wild but he used his mechanical hand and the cold hard steel of it was even better than the real one. He rubbed her gently, tweaking her as he watched her amazed expression.

"Ani, Oh force... kiss me." She breathed heavily as she grabbed his head to lunge forward. They sunk down again, he kissed her tenderly as he drew back to watch her expression as he pleasured her. That familiar aching sensation of her growing close threatened and she placed a hand to his chest.

"That's not fair, is it?"

Switching sides, she sat up, pushing Anakin down onto the bed as she kissed his lips slowly, she let her hand wander down his muscular chest before finding the right part. Running her hands smoothly and hurriedly up his length, she watched his expression this time – his eyes were shut tightly, his mouth just like hers had been before was apart. His breath almost as heavy as hers. A sigh escaped his lips as he continued to rub her breasts, she was growing weak and under frustration.

"Ani, please, Darling... now?" Her begging turned him on. The fire ignited in him, a teasing smile played on his lips.

"Patience, my Angel."

"Anakin, I am not a padawan learner. I haven't seen my husband in three months. I am ready."

Before he finally submitted, he leant down to capture her in between her legs. Tasting her sweet oozing nectar made him groan, she tasted even better than fruit. He licked, nibbled and sucked at his Padmé's heat and let his eyes save the image of her face twisting in bliss as she felt his mouth kiss her there.

To him, seeing his wife writhe and want him made the love making even better but he agreed, their last session of this had been too long ago and the desperation of needing to be in each other again was immense.

He flipped her over so she was under him. He gathered her in his arms, placing a long hard kiss on her mouth before steadily entering her. She cried loudly, the friction of his heat into her was insane. Their ragged breathing became apparent as she let herself adjust to his size. Anakin was a satisfying length for her but it did take quite a while for her to accept him completely. To ease the discomfort, he kissed her eyes as tears persisted.

"Relax, my love. I _won't_ hurt you ever."

Padmé trusted him so dove for his lips, they lay stuck together as Anakin picked the pace up a little. He captured her lips again as he suckled her top lip. "I've missed these lips." He truthfully told her as he pleasured her breasts again. Letting out a sigh of satisfaction, she clutched at the bronze curls on his head, staring up at him in a daze, she applied her own pressure to their thrusting. Sweat started to bead their foreheads as Anakin quickened the pace. Their moans became shorter and clearer as their slick foreheads met. Staring into each other's eyes, they pleasured each other in every way they could. Afraid this may be their last. Every mission was a worry incase Anakin didn't return, to make the most of their time made times like these intense.

"Padmé, so wet..." Anakin mumbled, his eyes closed as the pleasure of being in his love amplified his feelings. He was so in love with this woman, and to be this close to a person was incredible. Each time, there'd be something new. The fire never burned out. It was always ignited.

"ANAKIN!" Padmé cried out as he stretched her leg out a little, pounding into her to give her orgasm it's full potential. He rode on and on, until he felt her cling around him. He watched the expressions on her face, heard her scream out his name in ecstasy. This finally drove him to his own release, following right after her. She brushed away his curls, smiling as she watched him come down from his high.

Alas, they lay together, sweaty and spent. Fingers entangled and lips swollen and red.

"I'll never grow tired of this." She giggled, kissing his cheek. "I love you too much."

"Angel," He murmered, kissing her nose. "I think I love you a lot more."

Propping herself on one elbow, she lazily stared at him. "I don't think I'm going to resist more time apart."

He slid closer to her, encasing her in his arms, he kissed her shoulder blade. "One more battle, then we're done."

She breathed deeply, the feeling of exhaustation creeping up as she lay in her lover's arms. "Ani?"

"Mmh?"

"Then we'll go to Naboo, won't we?"

"Yes," He said sincerely, "Finally."

* * *

_**End Note: This wasn't intended to be a multi chapter fic but if the response is good and people like it, I'll post more chapters up. Originally this was just a one shot but then I figured, I wanna write more of Anakin and Padme because they're my favourite and i wasn't fully done with the story yet. So I guess this will be little moments leading up to Padmé's pregnancy and yes, the content will still be explicit so be very aware.**_


End file.
